


卢比扬卡包吃住

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Summary: 当你生活节俭却偏偏和爱好物质的丈夫，结婚，并且他还要跟着自己的宿敌私奔怎么办?卢比扬卡是你的第一选择！这里提供豪华住宿，和世界美食～提供给每一对感情破裂的夫夫新的解决问题的方式～这就是篇苏中（露中）国设文，剧情走向诡异，脑洞清奇，荤素搭配的沙雕文～
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

这日子没法过了，王耀一边嗑着瓜子，一边发愁的盯着大列巴，仿佛要在这块无辜的面包上面钻出俩个透明窟窿。五层楼的窗外是莫斯科冬天特有的阴沉沉的天空，铁灰色的云朵和黑色的树木，一切都成了王耀后悔的理由。三个月前，王耀看不得家里缺衣少粮，来找老大哥伊利亚求援助，顺便蹭饭，省家里一人口粮。没想到啊。。。逼仄的赫鲁晓夫楼，天天排队领的大列巴在冬天硬的似铁，牛奶很可惜东方人乳糖不耐，只有瓜子可以管够了嗑...重要的是，木有菜啊，老王内心泪流满面，没有新鲜蔬菜的日子不是人过的...现在走路上看到一撮绿色都忍不住凑上去看看。

伊利亚仿佛对这样的日子安之若素，王耀默默吐槽他莫不是血液里都流着伏特加，一瓶伏特加，加上一碗腌酸黄瓜，这货就满足了。说出去人家都不信，苏联国家意识体，西方世界的梦魇，世界级的大魔王，私人生活如此简朴。“伊利亚要和人民同甘共苦哦”大魔王如是说。王耀叹了口气，拿起水壶，准备去烧壶热水，把面包泡软了吃。伊利亚据说是跟着他的新上司去种玉米去了，也许过段时间就是天天吃玉米的日子。

“哐哐哐”震天响的撞门声，把王耀吓了一跳，“小耀，Hero来救你啦”为了防止门板和门框一起脱落，王耀只能把“前男友”放进来。金发蓝眼的青年利落地跳进房间，目光四处好奇地逡巡着，“哈哈哈哈，本Hero的死敌伊利亚原来住的如此穷酸，让Hero找了好久，小耀你赶紧收拾东西，随本Hero一起坐飞机去纽约！Hero要带你去帝国大厦看风景～”王耀扶额，他好难啊，为什么这世界上两大魔头都与他关系匪浅。

几十年前王耀和Hero，aka 阿尔弗雷德F琼斯，美国的国家意识体认识了，这是他们孽缘的开始。那时候王耀的上司特别欣赏阿尔。但是也有一部分人民接触到了一种新的思想，这思想像星星之火一样染红了中国大地，王耀也正式成了伊利亚身侧最近的一位。“阿尔，我不能跟你走”王耀双手被阿尔紧紧握着，不敢直视阿尔明亮的眼睛。“小耀，你跟着伊利亚没有前途的”阿尔松开双手，捧住王耀消瘦的脸颊“看你都瘦成什么样子了，跟随本Hero你家人才能过上好日子”

王耀也曾锦衣玉食，家财万贯，对享受一道也是熟稔无比，这的确是个机会，但是伊利亚...在思考时，这个憨八嘎居然撸了一把呆毛，把上衣脱的精光，攫住王耀的嘴唇深吻起来。按本Hero家英雄救美的的电影，这个时候滚个床单事儿就成了，阿尔顿时觉着自己机智无比。王耀完全被这个突飞猛进的剧情惊呆了，任由阿尔把自己的衣服一层层熟练的解开，很快王耀就被剥得七零八落。阿尔从嘴唇一路啃到胸前，皮肤上留下一个个微红的标记。

“咚、咚、咚”节奏沉重的脚步声从门口传来，“小耀，我回来啦～”正在热吻的两人立刻分开，惊恐地向门口望去，一身军装，笑眯眯的伊利亚身周的黑气已经近乎实质化，水管慢慢举起“哦?”

“小耀，Hero下次再来接你”阿尔胡乱抓起一把衣服，慌不择路的直奔窗户，跳了下去“啊.......”伊利亚仿佛没看到王耀一般，也直奔窗口，好像平时跳雪堆游戏一样，轻松写意地跳了下去“美国先生别走，伊利亚还没好好招待你哦～”

王耀有点纠结，说实话他蛮想看他俩打架的，犹豫了半秒钟，“当然是老子的命更重要啊”整理好衣服，拿出刚刚掏阿尔口袋拿到的钱包，“果然小布尔乔亚就是有钱，哎呀～还有飞机票呢～”


	2. Chapter 2

王耀望着面前的中华炒锅，心中发出祥林嫂一样的声音，我太傻了，真的...我为啥这么想不开的带着锅去阿美莉卡啊！

王耀在机场安检处被拦下了，理由是怀疑携带国家秘密通讯器材里通外国。打开行李箱，华丽丽的中华炒锅出现在面前，您看这口锅，它又黑又亮，又大又圆，哪里像通讯雷达了阿鲁！王耀觉着他现在需要一个厨房，炒一盘花生米来自证清白。KGB小哥很有礼貌的表示，该器材需要进行详细检查。在机场吹了半个晚上冷风，消息传来，这个不明器材，由新型材料制成，机械性能极为优异，可能是某种未公布的武器原型...

这就是王耀现在身处卢比扬卡广场旁边KGB总部的一间小小审讯室中的原因，锃亮的锅底反射出王耀苦大仇深，沉默不语的模样，他耳尖地捕捉到几句讨论“....看来好像抓了一条大鱼...”“...是个硬骨头，到现在一句话也没说...”“...准备一下刑讯室...”“....那位大人...亲自要来....”

王耀被蒙着眼睛推进一间房间，想来是刑讯室了，至于那位来刑讯的KGB高层，到时候看到他的样子，误会也就澄清了。双手被锁链吊了起来，双脚要努力掂着才能维持平衡。“咚、咚、咚”熟悉的脚步声渐行渐近，王耀的心也沉入谷底。眼前的黑布被拉开，“小耀，我来啦～”抬眼看去，果然是温柔笑着的伊利亚...

洁白的围巾上面沾着星星点点的血迹，王耀曾经见过伊利亚一边笑着一边把路德维希的打的脑袋开了瓢儿，看来憨八嘎想必伤筋动骨100天，至少三个月不能来接他了。“伊利亚...”

下巴被伊利亚扳起来，“小耀～”，衣服被扯开的声音，“没想到你和布尔乔亚们还有联系”，王耀还来及没为二次遭殃的衣服哀悼，“撕拉”耳边布料裂开的声音，看来得烧纸了，“看来你需要伊利亚的亲自教育～”。皮鞭温柔地擦过王耀的脸颊，伊利亚猩红色的眼睛里划过一丝嗜血的目光。“如果是小耀的话，一定没问题，小耀一直是个好学生呢～”

我勒个去，这是要接受社会主义的毒打了么，王耀心里还在吐槽，背上就一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，“他丫的死毛熊”，王耀一时没憋住骂了出口，“啊——”，伊利亚仿佛没听到，也对，他汉语水平还不高。一鞭又一鞭抽下去，王耀身上的衣服早就四分五裂了，露出白皙的肌肤上阿尔弗雷德留下的刺目的标记，“我老王就不信了，过五十年看是爷爷我教训你，还是你教训爷爷我——啊——”王耀一时收不住嘴就一路骂下去了，没注意到伊利亚愈加幽深的眼神。“撕拉”狠狠的一鞭把王耀系裤子的腰带都打断了，略大的裤子顺着瘦骨伶仃的腿滑落，“嗷——”

衣服只剩一些布条挂在肩上，身上背上一道道红色的鞭痕，裤子落地后，屁股和大腿上面也落的伤痕累累，伊利亚也不知道自己为何下手那么狠，他恨不得把王耀捂在手心里，含在嘴巴里，也许是因为这样，被背叛的愤怒才烈火燎原。他放下鞭子，手指按揉着没被鞭痕所掩盖的吻痕，狠狠咬了上去，“你属狗的啊——”王耀叫道，身体挣扎着。啃咬从胸前一直延续到嘴唇，带着血腥气的吻强势而霸道地让王耀停止了叫骂，王耀觉着自己的舌头和嘴唇都要被这头北极熊吞吃入腹了，喉咙似乎都被灵活的舌头舔舐而过，他快窒息了，松开的时候，唾液拉出细细的银丝。

也许是跟伊利亚的时间久了，就算被鞭子抽的浑身火辣辣的疼，一个深吻还是把王耀的情欲彻底撩拨起来了，泛红脸颊和眼角暴露了他现在的状态。“小耀的下面湿了哦”伊利亚从背后抱住他，热气喷在耳边，受损的肌肤被伊利亚的勋章硌得刺痛，王耀赌气转头不看伊利亚。“啊嗯——”被巨大的灼热突然贯穿到底的疼痛，让骂累了的王耀又重拾斗志，  
“你那些姐姐妹妹们难道还艹不够么？啊——”  
“小耀可比我经验丰富哦，是阿尔艹你艹的爽还是伊利亚比较厉害?”  
王耀看不到伊利亚的表情，但是感觉体内被撞击地更重了。  
“啊嗯——，我王耀——啊嗯——”  
“小耀看来有意见，看来是伊利亚平时没有喂饱你～真想把小耀关起来，天天含着伊利亚的东西～”  
“我王耀可没兴趣进你那个大集中营当你第16个禁脔，啊——”  
“小耀当然不一样，伊利亚会把你藏到只有伊利亚才知道的地方”  
伊利亚一手抓住王耀的大腿，一手按住他的小腹，用力往昂扬的性器上面撞。王耀也渐渐得趣，小穴内壁放松不少，配合着抽插吞吐着，伊利亚和王耀的对骂，刑讯室里抽插的水声和链条拉扯的声音交织成了淫靡的四重奏。

王耀被刺激地脚掌都要蜷起来了，他感觉自己快要到了，伊利亚却撤了出来，后穴一阵空虚，王耀正想说话又闭上了嘴，伊利亚把他翻了过来，把王耀的双腿挂在腰上，抱着他再次插了进去。王耀这才看到伊利亚连衣服也没脱，就解开了裤腰带把分身掏出来了而已，顿生不满，用大腿故意揉乱了笔挺的上衣，伊利亚却以为他在催促，愈加凶猛地撞击起来，王耀双腿无力地向下滑去，像通了电一样的快感在不断累积着。抽插越来越快，王耀骂骂咧咧的嘴巴里面也只能发出没什么意义的嗯嗯啊啊声了，身前的分身肿胀地要爆炸，湿漉漉的前液在伊利亚的上衣留下深色的水痕。

“啊——”乳白色的种子飞溅在伊利亚的衣服上，后穴一阵收缩，把接近高潮的伊利亚也夹交代了，王耀软绵绵地倒在伊利亚怀里，这一天的事情已经够折磨了，沉入了黑甜的昏迷之中。伊利亚解开吊着双手的铁链，轻轻吻了吻王耀的额头，用军大衣把伤痕累累的身体包裹起来，抱着走出了刑讯室。


	3. Chapter 3

王耀缓缓睁开双眼，发出灵魂三问“我是谁?我在哪儿?我要干什么”肚子不争气地发出咕咕叫的声音，显然第三问已经第一个解决。我是谁也好解决，唯有第二问...我特么在哪里啊～从床上爬起来的王耀准备开始探索新地图，先低头检查装备，嗯?伊利亚的衬衫，看来他还算有良心...等等，我去！

王耀坐在床边，从一团浆糊的脑袋里面终于把昨天的记忆打捞出来又复盘了一遍，顿时对他还活着这个奇迹表示鼓掌，要是抖抖三人组这么作死，估计这时候已经在西伯利亚种土豆了。房间看起来比之前住的整个赫鲁晓夫楼的面积还大，王耀从柔软的的大床上面站起来，“撕——”腿还有点酸软，更别说那个不可说的地方的奇妙感觉了，伊利亚宽大的衬衫像裙子一样掩过半个大腿，卷起过长袖子，手腕上露出锁链留下的淤青。王耀站在洗手间里面与镜子里的自己相对而视，这满面泪痕，蓬头垢面，眼睛肿成一条缝，脖子上布满淤青的货是谁！洗漱清理完毕，王耀心中暗骂了伊利亚一贯管杀不管埋的作风，穿上昨天逃过一劫的裤子，开始正式探索这个屋子。

要不是知道阿尔早就被打的落荒而逃了，王耀也许会怀疑是不是被他绑去了纽约。整个套间特别地...特别的布尔乔亚，暖气使屋内温暖如春，柔软的绒毛地毯踩在赤足下感觉极好，新古典主义的家具整洁美观地摆放在屋子里。客厅的餐桌上花瓶里面的明黄色的向日葵上插着伊利亚留下的字条，然而王耀的注意力完全不在这儿。

好吃的！桌上各种类型的面包蛋糕果酱奶酪和新鲜的水果摆成的果盘，大肚水瓶里面装满热乎乎的茶水，食物的香气逗的王耀的肚子叫的更欢了，反正我也吃不死，王耀想，伊利亚大概也许可能...不会想毒死我的。大快朵颐的王耀事后表示，就是毒死也值了。风卷残云般清理完桌面战场，王耀打着饱嗝，抽出字条，瘫在椅子上面读了起来“小耀，我说到做到哦～”他到底说过什么了?王耀疑惑中。

在王耀第N次冲击房门行动失败之后，他终于想起来了“小耀当然不一样，伊利亚会把你藏到只有伊利亚才知道的地方”大魔王如是说。

看着墙上的钟的时针分针划到下午6点的时候，伊利亚打开房门，只见客厅的王耀背着门盘腿坐在椅子上，花瓶里的向日葵被蹂躏的黄色的花瓣落了一地。“小耀，吃晚饭了。”回答他的是冷冰冰的背影，伊利亚把桌面收拾了，把晚餐从推车卸货到餐桌上，居然就关上门，走了。

居然走了？真把我当囚犯他当狱警了?王耀扑向房门“伊利亚你开开门让我出去啊——”回答他的只有寂静。

晚饭倒是不错，牛排，烤鸡，红菜汤还有各色美食把王耀的胃填满的同时也被囚禁的悲苦从心中挤了出去，果然抓住一个男人的心需要先抓住他的胃啊～

过了俩小时，门又再一次打开了，穿着便服的伊利亚戴着眼镜和一大叠文件进了屋。老王这次吃饱喝足精神很好，他换了一种策略，主动进攻“伊利亚，我——”伊利亚仿佛没看到他一样，放下文件，开始办公，理都不理王耀。

王耀见那人不理他，突然走过去地坐在了伊利亚腿上。东方人身型比伊利亚小很多，由于国内饥荒，王耀比以前更加纤瘦，说是坐在腿上，更像是整个人陷进了伊利亚的身形中。王耀脸上笑眯眯，心里mmp，夺过伊利亚手中的文件，装作仔细阅读的样子，不理我是吧，那你也别想认真工作...

伊利亚原本也就是装着看文件，见王耀主动过来抢了他手里的纸张，不由得有点好笑，重量落在他一侧腿上，暖色的灯光落在王耀的刘海和脸上，仿佛镀了一层金，柔和的眉眼显得分外温婉，他不希望这一刻结束，不希望王耀说出想离开他的话，为此他甚至不希望王耀拥有声音，虽然他的声音也是伊利亚所钟爱的。“小耀要帮伊利亚工作吗?”王耀这时的注意力已经在文件上面了，玉米种植真的能显著扩大产量，从而使人民不再经受饥饿么?他不清楚，但是想到家里人，他还是要多多了解才好。王耀心不在焉地回答“嗯”

伊利亚抱住王耀的腰，把他往怀里拉了拉，王耀这下整个坐他怀里了。伊利亚把头靠在在他颈窝，嗅闻着发香，渐渐地，呼吸变得粗重。王耀觉得坐的硌的慌，调整了下坐姿。乱扭的屁股让东欧人的裤裆处更加紧绷，等王耀意识到情况不对的时候，灼热已经隔着裤子蹭着小穴，伊利亚一只铁一般的臂膀环住了他的腰，柔软的耳贝被啃咬舔舐，王耀嘤咛一声，拿着文件的手颤抖起来，冰凉的镜片触碰着温热的肌肤，“小耀觉着这个方案有效么?”带着情欲的低沉声音在耳边响起，“我觉着能够帮小耀解决你家的问题哦，小耀可要认真看啊。”双腿被强横地打开，王耀叉着腿坐在伊利亚身上，双腿被架在椅子的扶手上，“伊利亚我求你了，放我走吧。”王耀哀求着，面色酡红，一只手打翻了他手中的文件，雪片一样的纸张散落了一桌，捂住了他的嘴。“小耀说什么话呢，伊利亚欢迎小耀来一起住”猩红的眸光闪动“况且，小耀也要和伊利亚学习怎么解决你家的问题啊。”

环住腰的手向下探去解开了裤子，露出雪白的臀部，王耀被向前推倒在散落文件的桌子上，眼前一片模糊的俄文字母，身后传来裤子落地的声音。撕裂般的剧痛并没有传来，今天的伊利亚分外有耐心，给王耀做了开拓。修长的手指沾着冰凉的液体侵入依然红肿的小穴，熟悉地寻找着王耀的敏感点，顺着记忆找到了以后，抵住一阵磨蹭，让被捂着嘴的王耀挣扎起来，发出呜呜的叫声。和有耐心的时候的伊利亚做爱其实是很享受的一件事情，他太了解王耀的身体了，王耀对他来说仿佛一件弹熟了的乐器，能熟稔地让它发出自己想要的声音。前面的小小耀已抬起头来，王耀赌气般地不想让自己射出来，但是伊利亚的一根手指就让他破了功，污染了桌上的文件。

“小耀舒服么？”王耀想说一点都不，但他无法发表意见。第二根，第三根，第四根手指依次加入，模仿着抽插，让王耀的整个高潮都欲仙欲死。宽大的衬衫被向上推到肩膀处，纤瘦苍白的脊背上面依稀可见昨日留下的红痕，但最醒目的还是一道长长的刀痕，皮肉翻开来露出粉色的愈创组织。伊利亚亲吻着疤痕，每一次亲吻都让王耀忍不住浑身震颤。撤出手指，伊利亚巨大的分身慢慢捅进王耀的身体，小穴边缘的褶皱被抹平，慢慢推进的侵入，让王耀感觉自己好像被一点点占领。终于推进到了底，伊利亚从心中发出满足的喟叹，停滞了一会儿后，开始了猛烈的进攻。王耀身下桌的纸张被来回冲击揉的稀烂。仿佛觉着还不够，伊利亚把王耀整个翻过来抱着坐上了桌子，小穴包裹着分身转了一个圈，让结合的两人都爽得指尖发麻，王耀更是尖叫起来，随后伊利亚的吻把这尖叫的后半段给吞了下去。王耀的目光从伊利亚肌肉流畅的上半身逡巡到交合处，巨大的肉棒让王耀怀疑自己的小穴是怎么吃下去的，淫液飞溅在桌面上，视觉上的冲击和体内越来越快的撞击让王耀再一次登上了高峰。“啊——”他无声地尖叫着。

迅速的抽插贯穿整个高潮，王耀眼神涣散，皮肤浮上一层薄红，浴火仿佛要从他的身体烧穿出去。伊利亚突然抱着他走向卧室，每一步都让柔软的内里接受一次重重的撞击，把王耀的理智蚕食地一干二净，他像攀着树的藤条一样，整个身体柔若无骨地攀附在伊利亚身上，双臂紧紧搂着伊利亚的肩膀。最后王耀向后倒在了柔软的床榻上，伊利亚与王耀十指交缠，猩红的眸子暗沉如夜，现在王耀已经不能和他争吵了，呻吟仿佛天鹅的哀鸣，修长的头向后仰着露出脆弱的脖颈，仿佛对猎人臣服的动物。他松开一只手来，仿佛被诱惑了一样伸向了纤细的脖子，松松地握住，如果得不到你...伊利亚暗潮汹涌的内心翻腾着，最后还是放开了。从脖子一直向下抚摸到他们结合的地方，那里已经是濡湿一片，伊利亚加重力道地抽插着。“啊——”王耀第三次到了高潮，后穴收缩着，伊利亚也到了，大量精液喷薄而入，让王耀的小腹都微微鼓起。

最后，伊利亚把已经动一动都没力气的王耀抱去卫生间清理一下，然后满足地抱着他沉沉入睡。


	4. Chapter 4

早上是被饿醒的，王耀无奈自己的吃货本性，是愈加暴露了。哎，这只死毛熊还没醒，他向后瞄了瞄，伊利亚还没醒，早晨的阳光把他浅色的眼睫毛和睡出来的眼屎照的清清楚楚。千万别在伊利亚之前起床，他心想，上一次早起被伊利亚拖回了被窝，衣服也惨遭蹂躏，穷鬼王耀泪目表示那是他为数不多没补丁的衣服。

又眯了一会儿，王耀表示实在不能忍了，就是做梦现在梦里也飞翔着油条，豆花，包子，馒头，鸡蛋和烧卖。伊利亚估计得冬眠到中午，王耀小心地移动起来，匍匐前进到一半，又被一个熊抱摁扁在了床上。毛熊被王耀的挣扎弄醒了，迷糊的抱着王耀的腰在他胸口蹭蹭头“小耀，继续睡嘛～”“伊利亚我饿了。”毛发蓬乱的头抬了起来，“小耀饿了?”眼神变的危险起来，王耀知道他在想什么“我要吃早饭，真的吃饭！”

今天的早饭依旧丰盛，这个小蛋糕也太好吃了吧，王耀简直要感动到落泪，这满满的蜜饯和干果撒在上面的小点心也好吃，面包也比前三个月吃那种石头要柔软鲜香的多，伊利亚看着王耀脸上沾着的果酱，放下手中的茶壶，帮他抹了抹脸。看来小耀家的饥荒这次很严重啊，连国家意识体都受到这么大的影响。伊利亚可是和王耀一起上过战场的，那时候更加缺衣少食也没见他这么饿过。

把盘子清空之后，王耀接过伊利亚递给他的茶，故作漫不经心地说：“伊利亚，你什么时候才能放我出去啊?”房间里虽然依旧弥漫着食物鲜甜的香气，温度却仿佛降至冰点，“哦，小耀想回去了?”伊利亚修长的手紧紧抓住水壶，王耀有点怕他突然把水壶甩过来，吃人嘴短，老王也不是不会做人。“我这不是看外面风景好嘛，想出去逛逛。”“冬天的莫斯科只有冰冷和死亡，并不美丽”伊利亚逆着光，王耀只隐约看到他动了动嘴角。哎，再次交涉失败，王耀心中哀叹。

今天周末，伊利亚也休息，王耀看着他把盘子也全洗好了，又把昨天落在地板上面的向日葵花瓣和蹂烂的文件清理了，过了一会儿又去把床单和衣服给洗了，顿时觉着除了出不了门，这么过日子也挺不错的，自己有多久没被人这么全方位得伺候过了?这就是被人包养的感觉么?物质基础突然变的坚实的老王的上层建筑还没来及建好，顿时觉着精神都变的空虚起来了。

为了精神不空虚，王耀从书架上面随手抽了一本俄罗斯文学下来，比起看了几百上千遍的宣扬共产主义的书籍，老王觉着今天可以给革命放一天假，读话本儿看八卦嗑瓜子。老王越看越起劲儿，完全迷失在小说的世界里，瓜子壳儿越堆越大，产生了山体滑坡，落了一地。

忽然手里的书被抽走，哎呦喂，我还没看到安娜有没有和沃卓斯基好上呢，老王下意识伸手去够。只见伊利亚笑眯眯地看着自己，指着下面一层的瓜子壳儿。伊利亚知道昨天晚上把王耀累的够呛，所以主动承担家务，没想到刚扫干净的地上又脏了，“小耀在看什么书?”，他也有点

好奇什么让王耀看的这么津津有味，“托尔斯泰的安娜卡列尼娜啊...”

真的是越了解王耀，越是刷新三观，这人就像个谜题，伊利亚都不清楚他为什么选了和自己并肩而行，明明这么...世俗?实用主义?不过这只小鸟儿既然飞到了我手里，那绝对不会让他再飞走。王耀完全不想听伊利亚评判他的阅读品味，也不想经受一顿红色思想熏陶，他抓住书的一角就不撒手了。伊利亚出乎他意料的并没有触及这两个领域，反而和他唠起了托尔斯泰，说起了历史和故事背景，以及对书中人物的看法和对他们命运的叹息。王耀眼睛亮晶晶地看着伊利亚，突然发现他也与自己所认知的不同，伊利亚文艺，敏感，细腻，带着朴实的悲悯世人的理想，越是深入了解他，越是能发现他温柔的内心。

两人居然就这么一直聊得忘了时间，王耀饿到肚子叫才发现他俩已经错过午饭，直接进入了晚饭时间。伊利亚被他的上司叫过去谈什么事情去了，王耀抱着被子一个人入睡，头一回感觉有点孤单起来。


	5. Chapter 5

早上在温暖的怀抱里醒来，原来昨晚回来了啊，王耀看着伊利亚熟睡的脸庞，现在看起来一点也没有大魔王的气场，软软的就像宋末刚见面时候的小团子。从皮相上来说，伊利亚绝对是老王见过的美男子之一。王耀睡觉散开的头发有几根戳到斯拉夫人的鼻孔，伊利亚打了个喷嚏，正好把花痴进行中的老王喷了一脸，肉眼可见怒气值在节节攀升，王耀拿起枕头糊了伊利亚一张熊脸。

剧烈的运动使得本来两人就贴近的身体紧紧嵌合在一起，早晨自然勃起的男性象征的剧烈摩擦立马让小伊利亚精神起来。伊利亚睁开红色眸子，声音慵懒且格外亲昵，“小耀，这是又饿了么，”他扭身把王耀压在身下“万尼亚一定会喂饱你的。”

黎明时分的缠绵带着刚醒的缱绻，王耀开口反对的话被深吻堵在嘴巴里，小舌缠绵，分享着唾液，王耀万分感谢他俩的卫生习惯都不错，早晨的吻带着清爽的牙膏味，所以他也有点沉迷于此。紧贴在一起的身体缓慢且情色地磨蹭着彼此，王耀的呼吸急促起来，“伊利亚你好重。”他断开亲吻，小声嘀咕着，“嗯啊——”小小耀被重重的蹭了一下，最近因为耽于情欲的而格外敏感的身体爽的脚趾都酥麻起来。

伊利亚一只手抚触着王耀的后颈把他拉地坐起来。王耀的睡衣领口歪地露出一边的肩膀，伊利亚毫不犹豫舔吻上其上雪白的肌肤，“你真是头熊啊——”王耀抱怨着，伊利亚飞手下快地解着王耀的扣子，叼起一边粉色的乳头，用牙齿和舌头折磨着它，另外一边也不放过，指尖时按时捏。王耀被刺激地浑身如同电流穿过，本能地向后躲去，但是后背被伊利亚的手臂阻挡着。

“你放开啊啊——”王耀脸色潮红，啧，这身子是越来越不禁挑逗了，他想着。伊利亚倒是听话的松开了，被唾液润泽的胸前两点，暴露在相对冷凉的空气中，愈加涩麻起来。“小耀想要怎么做?”他语气听起来平静，但是下身高高耸起却显然不是这样的。哎，王耀内心扶额，为了减少小穴的折磨，他慢慢钻到被子下面去，一手握住伊利亚粗大的分身，将头部缓缓纳入口腔。阴茎头部被湿热所包围，伊利亚头向后仰去难忍地发出一声低哼。他看不到王耀，但是这熟悉的感觉他能清楚地在脑中想象出小耀微皱着眉头，张大着那淫靡的小嘴，吧他吞进去的样子。

伊利亚太大了，王耀每次做口活儿的时候都为自己的小穴能吃下这么大的东西而感到惊讶。他吞咽着分身的上半部，有时候会吞的太深了卡到喉咙触发咽反射，这时候隔着被子也能听到伊利亚压低的呻吟，嘴巴里面有前液的味道，王耀加快了吐纳的速度，手指也摩挲着下半部分和精囊。被子里真有点儿闷，王耀脸上沁出细密的汗水，熟练地“伺候”他的爱人，正这么想的时候，伊利亚掀开了被子。王耀散落着黑发的脸庞出现在他面前，真是个妖精，伊利亚想道，他捧起小耀的脸，唇瓣离开的时候还舔了一口龟头，这最后一下让白色的种子溅满了王耀的脸。

伊利亚扶起王耀的身子，忘情地轻吻着王耀被玷污的眉毛眼睛鼻子和嘴唇。啧，王耀心想，被洗脸了。修长的手指解开王耀的裤子，套弄着已经昂起头的小小耀，王耀却不想这么早射，他拉着伊利亚的手来到后穴，被操了几天的穴柔软了许多。伊利亚的手指插进去的时候，王耀发出抽泣一般的惊叫，仅仅是扩张，就让他几乎攀上了巅峰。伊利亚坏笑得看着王耀已经染上绯红的脸庞，模仿着抽插，集中攻击着他的敏感点 ，分身已经肿胀地要达临界点，王耀移开视线，说到：“要操就操，快点。”伊利亚却抽出手，肠液粘粘糊糊地在手上，舔着王耀的耳朵说：“想要的话，小耀自己来。”

得了，今天伊利亚懒得出奇，王耀准备自给自足，他叉双腿，扶正了伊利亚的又硬起来的大家伙对准小穴，一下就坐到了底，干瘪的肚皮上鼓起来一块。伊利亚闭着眼睛喟叹一声，小耀的体内是天堂。王耀双腿支撑着，扭动臀部，上下动作起来，伊利亚的肉棒一进一出，形状在小腹显现。

两人交接处已经是湿漉漉一片，室内喘息声和水声交织。每一次坐下都精准地擦过前列腺，快感仿佛看不到边儿，王耀把自己玩儿的抽泣起来，却依然执着地加快着速度，伊利亚比他更忍不住，他抱住这撩人的妖精，翻身把他压住，狠狠地操弄起来，大床仿佛支撑不了这力度，咯吱咯吱地响着，王耀被操地端端续续射了两次，稀薄的像水，呻吟里面带着哭声，伊利亚的抽插仿佛永不停止，“不要了啊——万尼亚——不要了——不要了——”最后什么也射不出来的王耀被做晕了过去，伊利亚一直操到在王耀体内泄了出来。

伊利亚抱着王耀走到浴室里面清洗，温暖的热水让他醒了过来。伊利亚的手指还在王耀小穴里面捣弄着。“伊利亚你真是个牲口。”王耀靠着浴缸壁有气无力地说着。伊利亚却笑眯眯，容光焕发地说“小耀要是还没吃饱，万尼亚继续喂你哦。”说着，手指重重地挤压着他的腺体，王耀发出一声悠长的呻吟……

等王耀再次醒来，他一个人躺在已经换了新床单被子的床上，清清爽爽的，但是动起来就浑身酸痛。伊利亚这头熊，在浴室里又要了他两次。饥饿还是让他爬了起来。

餐桌上的花瓶里重新放了一大束金灿灿的向日葵，上面夹着伊利亚留着的字条，上面写着要吃饭的话敲敲门，门口的执勤人员会把饭送过来。

王耀敲了门，过了一会儿，门开了，一位年轻的他未曾见过的男人把餐车推了进来，这个男人低着头，一眼也没看他，一句话也没说，便又匆匆关门出去了。

“有趣。”王耀心想，手里拿着压在餐盘底下的一张纸条，看完以后和着美食一块儿吃了下去。


End file.
